1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to remotely operated systems, and more particularly to a computerized system for monitoring remote systems by transferring information signals through a wide area network (WAN) and using software applications hosted on a connected server to generate the information for display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is known, there are a variety of systems for monitoring and controlling manufacturing processes, inventory systems, emergency control systems, and the like. Most automatic systems use remote sensors and controllers to monitor and automatically respond to system parameters to reach desired results. A number of control systems utilize computers to process system inputs, model system responses, and control actuators to implement process corrections within the system. Both the electric power generation and metallurgical processing industries have had success controlling production processes by implementing computer controlled control systems in individual plants.
One way to classify control systems is by the timing involved between subsequent monitoring occurrences. Monitoring processes can be classified as aperiodic or random, periodic, and real-time. A number of remotely distributed service industries implement the monitoring and controlling process steps through manual inspection and intervention.
Aperiodic monitoring systems (those that do not operate on a predetermined cycle) are inherently inefficient as they require a service technician to physically traverse an area to record data, repair out of order equipment, add inventory to a vending machine, and the like. Such service trips are carried out in a number of industries with the associated costs being transferred to the consumers of the service.
Conversely, utility meter monitoring, recording, and client billing are representative of a periodic monitoring system. In the past, utility providers sent a technician from meter to meter on a periodic basis to verify meter operation and to record utility use. One method of cutting operating expenses in the utility industry involved increasing the period at which manual monitoring and meter data recording was performed. While this method decreased the monitoring and recording expense associated with more frequent meter observation and was convenient for consumers who favor the consistent billed amounts associated with “budget billing,” the utility provider retained the costs associated with less frequent meter readings and the processing costs associated with reconciling consumer accounts. As well, less frequent meter readings mean that consumers are informed of actual usage on a less frequent basis. This prevents consumers from being able to adjust consumption as well as possibly avoid activities that are wasteful.
Lastly, certain environmental and safety systems may require constant or real-time monitoring. Heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning systems, fire reporting and damage control systems, alarm systems, and access control systems are representative systems that utilize real-time monitoring and often require immediate feedback and control. In that real time systems are not particularly relevant to the present disclosure, they will not be further addressed.
Accordingly, an alternative solution to applying monitoring solutions to distributed systems that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art is desired.